


Tell Him Everything

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: In Nauseating Variety: Theed Generator [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, River Stone, Unhappy Ending, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: The time Obi-Wan did not respond well to rejection.





	Tell Him Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy Note for Qui-Gon Fans: This story does not portray him in a very positive light, and his personality is not true to canon. The same can be said, in lesser degree, for this Obi-Wan. *scanning back over story to check for anything else* Okay. Make that, I wanted to up angst so I turned the dial and made Qui-Gon very nearly evil. It might not make your day better.
> 
> If so, may you take comfort today in the most soul-soothing of Space Dad Qui-Gon fics. Far away from here. <3

 

“Stay with me, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon commanded.

Obi-Wan stared up at him in disbelief. “You've  _already_ thrown me away. This makes it simpler. Now the Council won't have to find a new master for me, since I'm not ready for my trials.”

“That is  _not—_ ”

“Don't pretend to be sorry,” Obi-Wan snarled, jerking away from Qui-Gon's hand.

Exasperated, Qui-Gon growled, “Let me  _look_ at it!”

“ _Why_ ? So you could find some way to force me to live?” Obi-Wan spun away from him, and somehow—  _somehow_ managed to stagger up and two steps before crashing to the cold floor. Blood spattered on the stone.

A small gasp had Obi-Wan looking up at the door.

There stood the  _boy._

“Go, Anakin,” Qui-Gon ordered. “Get out of here—”

“ _No,_ ” Obi-Wan countered, bloodied hand sliding across the floor as he tried to push himself up and failed. “Doesn't he deserve to see what happens to Padawans you tire of? Doesn't he have a right to be warned what will happen when you find someone  _new_ and—”

“Be still, Obi-Wan. He's the Chosen One. You're being petty.”

Obi-Wan twisted his head around to see the tiny face, drawn and pale and horrified. “You better hope there doesn't exist a child who is stronger, more powerful than you, or it'll be you here next. Watching him replace you with someone more interesting, with more potential—” Obi-Wan reached into his tunic, seized the river stone with bloody fingers. It took effort, and a hell of a lot of pain, but he succeeded in throwing it at Anakin's feet. It slid across the floor, leaving a red smear behind.

“You tell him,” Obi-Wan muttered to Qui-Gon, “what that stone represents.  _All_ of what it represents. Don't you  _dare_ leave anything out. You threw me away, but don't you  _fripping dare_ forget me.”

Anakin reached down to pick up the stone.

“Give it to me, Anakin,” Qui-Gon insisted, holding Obi-Wan's twitching form down and extending a hand to the child. “Now.”

Anakin's fingers closed over it, clutching it close despite the blood.

“ _Ani._ ”

Anakin turned and fled.

“If only Feemor had been present to warn me,” Obi-Wan whispered. “Maybe—”

And then Qui-Gon was left alone with the corpse of a Sith and the empty body that used to belong to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

* * *

 

The Queen of Naboo put her foot down.

The boy had come to her for asylum, begging for protection.

Qui-Gon Jinn could not have him.

He scowled, then caught sight of the tiny child hiding behind Padmé's massive skirts, a stone clutched tight in his hand. The rock had a sheen of red soaked into it, dried now, but Anakin hadn't cleaned it off.

It made Qui-Gon angry.

Obi-Wan had raced ahead of him to fight the Sith, unwilling to _wait_ for help, and now he was held up as a hero. He left Qui-Gon with a track record of _two dead apprentices,_ and one he'd disowned. His _one success,_ Obi-Wan, now gone.

It was fripping selfish, is what it was.

And now he couldn't even have the Chosen One.

He should have listened to himself all those years ago.

Choosing Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a mistake.

 


End file.
